Should I Stay, OR, Should I Go?
by LPool
Summary: My second story in my Series Charmed: The Power of Four: A Journey to Beome A Family. Should read the first story Missing Family to understand this story. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe must help Nancy deal with her past, or they will loose her forever.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 2: SHOULD I STAY….OR SHOULD I GO? 

After a week had passed Nancy was still having a hard time accepting the way her life was turning out. In one day she went from having no family to love and care for her, to having not one, but three people, hold her when she was scared or in pain. Kiss her goodnight, and share a smile with her first thing in the morning.

She refused to accept that all this was real. That wasn't to difficult for her to do. Still feeling sore and tired most of the time, she spent most of her time in bed asleep. She had several visits to a new doctor who she didn't really like, who kept her on even stronger pain killers then before. Although she hated the way they made her feel, they did help her cope with the pain she experienced, and made it possible for her to sleep through the night.

Nancy wasn't the only one trying to adjust to the changes going on. The older Halliwell's went from spending most of their time worrying about the demons and warlocks that plagued their lives, to caring for a young child, who they hardly knew, and who didn't seem to want them in her life. They were learning as they go.

Phoebe was the first of them to take the changes and make some serious decisions about her life. While watching the doctors and nurses take care of Nancy, Phoebe felt something awaken inside her. It wasn't necessarily a maternal feeling, but more of a care giving feeling. This feeling seemed new to Phoebe, although it took her sometime to figure out what it meant. She already loved helping people, it was half the reason why she loved being a witch so much, but this was different.

Being a Charmed One, she had to hide her identity from almost everyone, and she never really could feel the satisfaction of helping someone. When they returned home from L.A., Phoebe decided to spend less time helping at the convalescent home, and more time volunteering at a local Children's Hospital. At first she told herself that it was so she could learn to help Nancy recover from her physical injuries, but now things felt different.

Late on evening Phoebe returned home from the hospital. She was very tired, but happy at the same time. Shortly after entering the house she began to head upstairs, but stopped when she heard someone in the kitchen. Deciding to go and see who was still up, she headed for the kitchen.

"Piper? Your home early. What's the special occasion that you get to be home before 2am?"

"Well, since I hired a new guy to help run things at the club, I don't have to stay ever night till close. Even though he's still in college, he's going to close two nights a week, and Saturday, or Sunday. I'm finally going to get some time with my family. Plus, you know it would be nice if I could see my boyfriend once in while."

"I know what you mean. I go a little nuts if I don't see Owen at least three times a week. I would love to see him everyday, but dating a doctor, who's on call all the time, can put a cramp in that plan."

"Well as least you don't have to explain why you disappear so much. Dan always want to know. By the way why are you home so late, or is it early? I can't tell which."

"No I wasn't with Owen, if that's what you mean. I was working late at the Children's Hospital. They brought a little girl in today who was in an accident with her parents. They were sent to the Memorial Hospital, banged up pretty bad."

"Why didn't they put them in the same hospital?"

"She needs to be in traction for long time. Her back is messed up, and she broke her leg in three places. She was so scared and upset she could see her parents. It took some time, but I arranged to have them talk to each other on the phone."

"When will her parents be out?"

"A few days. After they talked she felt better, but she begged me to stay with her till she fell asleep."

"You really like it there don't you?"

"I can't explain it, but I do. The only problem is, taking care of other kids, makes me miss Nancy all day. Although helping out there is defiantly helping me to know what to do when Nancy is in pain and needs help. I'm pretty confident that I can help her with whatever she needs."

They continued their conversation as they headed upstairs to get some sleep. As they approached the top of the stairs they heard a strange, but familiar sound coming from the bathroom. Stopping dead in their tracks they listened closely. Quickly they realized it was the sound of someone getting sick, Piper turned and walked to Prue's room.

Opening the door as slowly and quietly as possible, she peaked her head inside, only to find Prue sound asleep in her bed. Quietly closing the door she headed back to Phoebe, who was now standing right outside the bathroom door.

"Prue's asleep, so it must be…"

"Nancy, are you alright?"

Phoebe asked cutting Piper off and knocking on the door. After waiting several seconds she got no response, and began to knock again.

"Nancy, I know your in there. Can you hear me? Open the door…"

"Phoebe I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute. Why don't you go back to bed, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Nancy, Piper and I aren't going anywhere until you open this door." Nancy knew Phoebe was telling the truth, everyone in this family was way to stubborn for their own good. Trying to pull herself together, and not look as weak as she felt, she made a move to get off the floor. Making her way to her knees, she stopped when the room began to spin. She tried to steady herself, with no success, she fell backwards in a daze. She opened her mouth to say something, but found that no words would come out. Her ears started to ring, and voices became muffled.

Phoebe had her ear pressed to the door, and after hearing a thud, and the sound of a groan, she knew they couldn't wait anymore. She once again tried the door handle, but of course it didn't budge.

"She's not alright. We better get Prue."

Without another word Piper turned around and headed to Prue's room. Once again Piper opened the door, and approached Prue's bedside as quietly as possible. Piper always hated having to be the one to wake Prue up. Prue was never happy being woke up, and usually barked at the first person she saw.

"Prue wake up!"

Piper lightly tapped on Prue's shoulder then took a step back. It was bad enough waking Prue up before they had powers, but now they ran the risk of startling her to the point of being thrown across the room. Prue slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus. Not having her contacts in, she grabbed her glasses off the night stand. Looking at the clock she let out a groan before looking up at her sister.

"Piper what is it?"

"Sorry to wake you Prue, but Nancy's locked herself in the bathroom. She doesn't sound so good, Phoebe and I could hear her throwing up. We need to get in there. NOW!"

Prue was up in a flash, grabbing her bathrobe from the end of the bed, she waked in the hall to find Phoebe still knocking on the bathroom door, pleading with Nancy.

"Nancy please let us in!"

Still not getting a response she turned to Prue and Piper.

"She's not even answering anymore. I think you better do you stuff Prue."

"Nancy, if your near the door, stand back. We're coming in, like it or not."

Stepping in front of Phoebe, Prue knocked on the door. She wanted to give Nancy one last chance to open the door on her own. After waiting for a second, and still not getting a response, Prue raised her hand, and with a flick of her wrist the door was open.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Walking into the bathroom they found Nancy slumped over the toilet, passed out. Prue and Phoebe rushed to her side. Prue got behind Nancy, getting her in a seated position. Once she was leaning against Prue, Phoebe checked Nancy's pupils to see if they were dilated. 

After seeing they were fine, she took note that although Nancy didn't seem to be running a fever, she was sweating a great deal, not to mention, quite pale. Looking in the toilet they could see that she had been throwing up, and probably had been for a while. Piper flushed the toilet, grabbed a towel, and ran it under some cool water, before handing it to Phoebe who ran it over Nancy's face.

"Nancy, can you hear us? Open your eye's for me."

Phoebe spoke calm, but forceful. Nancy's eyes began to flutter open when the towel came in contact with her face. At first she couldn't focus her eyes, but after a few seconds things became clearer. Her head was tilted backwards, and she found herself looking into the beautiful caring eyes of Prue.

"Prue I don't feel very good."

"I can see that. When did all this start?"

Nancy opened her mouth to answer, but instead found herself pushing Phoebe out of the way in order to throw up some more. Phoebe held the towel on the back of Nancy's neck, while Prue held Nancy's hair out of the way.

"Prue!"

Prue turned to the sound of her name being called, only to see Piper standing by the sink with a bottle of pills in hand. Prue began to rub Nancy's back in small circles. She knew what was wrong, but need to make sure.

"Nancy, did you take one of your painkillers?"

Nancy simply nodded her head yes. As the nausea subsided she leaned back against Prue, as Phoebe began to wipe Nancy's mouth for her.

"Why didn't you tell me so I could give you some food with it. You know these pills are stronger then the other ones. You can't take them on an empty stomach."

"I didn't want to bother you. You were already asleep, and besides you guys have already done so much for me. I just thought since I was going to sleep, it would be aright. So I took one, and an hour later woke up, ran in here, and well you know the rest. I'm sorry."

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow. Do you think we can take you back to bed, or do you still feel sick to your stomach?"

"My stomach is still a little queasy, but I don't think I'm going to be sick anymore."

"Piper why don't you get Nancy a bucket, just in case. Phoebe and I will get her back to bed."

Piper nodded her head, and headed downstairs to find the famous bucket that they had all used at one time or another growing up. Prue and Phoebe each put one of Nancy's arms around their neck and slowly helped her to stand. Once she was on her feet they paused for an extra second to make sure she wasn't going to be sick, or fall over again. They could tell that every move was causing pain, so they tried to move as slowly and gently as possible.

Arriving in the bedroom, Piper placed the bucket next to the bed, and then helped to get Nancy as comfortable as possible. Phoebe went over to the dresser and pulled out a clean nightshirt, while Piper and Prue helped Nancy out of her sweat soaked one.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Nancy, your shirt is drenched with sweat, not to mention, you missed the toilet a little. Now cooperate please."

They removed her dirty shirt and placed the clean one over her head, and then pulled her arms through. With a clean shirt on, and a fresh cool cloth on her forehead, Nancy laid back and closed her eyes.

"There, doesn't that feel better?"

"Yes, much. I think I can sleep now. Thanks guys, and again, I'm sorry for causing all this trouble."

"It was no trouble, but your welcome. I'll sit with you till you fall asleep."

"Thanks Piper, but that's not necessary. I'll be fine by myself, I promise."

"Humor me will you."

Piper smiled as Nancy began to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. Although they had only known Nancy for a short amount of time, they had each grown to love and care for her, as much as they loved and cared for each other.

"Piper your tired, why don't you let me sit with her?"

"Prue don't be silly. You have to work in the morning, and before you say anything Pheebs. You just spent the last what six hours reading to little girl. Go to bed both of you. I'll wake you if anything happens."

Prue and Phoebe knew better then to argue with Piper. They quickly kissed Nancy on the forehead, hugged Piper, and headed off the bed themselves. They each knew that Nancy was going to be fine, but still worried in their own ways.

As Nancy began to drift off to sleep, Piper went to change her cloths. Returning to Nancy's bedside, she checked to make sure Nancy's body was cooling down. Seeing that she was not sweating as much, and color was beginning to return to her cheeks, Piper placed her pillow in the oversized chair next to Nancy's bed.

Sitting down she got comfortable, and clicked on the flashlight she brought in with her. She decided to read a book for a while, so she could stay up as long as possible, just in case Nancy needed anything. As the clock rolled to 3:30 am Piper took one last look at Nancy, before putting her book down and closing her eyes to get some sleep.

Nancy seemed to be sleeping soundly, but in reality things inside her mind were not so sound. Her dream land was not a peaceful happy place. Instead it was a dark and dirty alley. She found herself running from people she could only hear, but not see.

Nancy tried to remain as calm as possible. She knew that if she began to panic, she might loose control of her power, and do something she didn't want to do. As the voices got closer and closer, Nancy could feel her heart begin to race, and before she knew it she felt her mind reaching out to others. She started to think of people who could help her feel safe. Her mother and father were the first one's to come to mind, but of course she couldn't exactly dream link with a ghost.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax, repeating over and over in her head that it was just a dream, and she was perfectly safe. As the voices grew even closer she could no longer control her fear, and opening her eyes she found herself screaming at the top of her lungs.

**"RUN YOU GUYS! RUN!"**

Standing not more then ten feet away from her was Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. They couldn't hear Nancy, they just started to look around totally confused.

"What? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure Pheebs, but…"

They were cut off when they saw Nancy running toward them waving her arms in the air to get their attention.

"Nancy what are you…"

Nancy cut them off by grabbing them by their arms and pulling them behind a row of dumpsters. They were about to ask many questions when they heard voices approach. The voices were chanting in unison.

"JOIN US OR DIE!"

The girls tried to look over the top of the dumpsters, but Nancy grabbed them and put her finger to her lips, telling them to keep quiet. As the shadows of the voices began to pass by, the girls looked at each other totally confused. They looked to Nancy hoping to find some answers, but instead saw that she had curled herself into a ball, and was rocking back and forth, her hands covering her ears. Not knowing what else to do Prue remembered what their mother always told them when they were little. Placing Nancy in her lap, she began to whisper into her ear.

"This is just a dream, it isn't real. It's just a dream it isn't real."

Phoebe and Piper followed Prue's lead and surrounded themselves around Nancy and whispered the same. While Nancy felt safer with them near her, she was worried that their voice would cause them to be found. She tried to remain quiet as the many chanters passed by, and when the final voice was gone she looked at the girls who each had questioning looks on their faces. Nancy didn't want to answer them now, so she beat them to the punch.

"Now do you guys understand? I told you if I stayed that bad things would happen. I know you battle all kinds of demons, being the Charmed One's and all, but you can not handle them. As soon as I'm well enough, I'm leaving. It's the only way I can be sure that it won't happen again. **RELEASE!**"

As quickly as they had joined the dream, they were pushed out. They were shaken when they opened their eye's, not really sure if what had happened was real, or just their own dreams. They each got up from their places of sleep, and walked into the hall. Once they found that they were looking at each other, without saying a word they made their way back into Nancy's room.

It was obvious to them that although Nancy had released them, she didn't release herself. They each sat down, and simply watched her sleep. As much as they wanted to, none of them could ball back to sleep without having some questions answered, but they weren't going to wake Nancy up to get them.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

As the clock rolled around to 8am Nancy began to stir. Her eye's fluttered open and she blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight that was shining through her window. She stretched several times before she started to look around her room. 

"Nancy, how are you feeling?"

After jumping from the sound of Prue's voice, she looked around and saw that not only was Prue sinning in her bed, but Phoebe and Piper were also there watching as she woke up.

"Fine, but what are all of you doing in here? Have you guys been watching me sleep? Cause if you have, it's kind of creepy."

"We know, but we thought you might want to talk about what happened last night."

Nancy was still confused, giving the girls a questioning look as she searched her memory from the night before. Her eyes grew big as she remembered what they were talking about. Turning away from the girls she silently groaned to herself as she realized that what she thought had just been a dream, or her imagination playing tricks on her, bad been a reality.

"I don't know what your talking about. I took my medication and forgot to eat something. It was no big deal. So I got a little sick to my stomach, it won't happen again. Now will you leave me alone."

"Well we would, but you know as well as we do this is not what we are talking about. You have to tell us what that dream was all about."

Phoebe knew that Nancy was trying to hide something from them, and they had to get it out of her.

"Nancy, we're family. You need us, and we need you. Please…"

"You don't NEED me. Trust me. What happened in the dream was a tame version of what the reality is like. I refuse to watch more of my family die at the hands of those people. Now let me sleep, when Jamie comes tomorrow to talk, I'm going to tell her that I don't want to live here anymore. They don't always listen to the kids, but she will, I know it. Besides if she doesn't I'll leave on my own. I lo.. Never mind, just go."

She rolled over trying to wipe the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes. She refused to say the word love. She knew that loving someone was bad enough, but to admit that you did love them would only cause a disaster to happen. She couldn't let it happen again.

"Nancy we don't turn our back on family. Tell us what happened. We can handle it. I Promise."

Prue almost chocked on her own words. She knew that promising something like that was dangerous. All three of the ladies knew that they never really knew what was going to happen. In their 'Line Of Work', they had learned to expect the unexpected.

"Really, you think you can handle about twenty, or thirty dangerous beings at one time. My parents even knew they couldn't. That's why they ran for so long. Unfortunately just when they thought they were safe, and in the clear, that's when they would pop up again. Finally they had no where to run, and they died."

"Tell us what happened."

Piper was scared, but she knew that she didn't want to loose Nancy. She had become a very important part of their lives, and wouldn't let her fear get in the way of her family.

"You mean you don't know? I thought Phoebe saw it in her premonition that brought you to me?"

"I saw some of it, but it didn't make much sense to me. You'll need to fill in the blanks for us. All we know is that people attacked, and you were there, sort of. I saw a could of you there. That's the best way of explaining it. How did you get away?"

"Fine alright, I'll tell you, but remember this changes nothing."

Nancy took a deep breath and pulled her knees up to her chest. Putting her head down for a moment, she closed her eyes and began to tell the story that to her seemed like it just happened yesterday.

"I was almost ten and a half when it happened. Mom and Dad thought we had finally found a place safe from them."

"Them?"

"You know the Powers For Life. Dad joined long before Mom did. He loved learning about his powers, and the leaders did help them to advance. That's all Dad ever really wanted. He really wanted his powers to grow so that he could come home and help protect Grandma, and your Mom. For some reason Dad always thought that Grandma loved your Mom more then him, because she had more power. So he thought that if he had stronger powers, she would love him just as much."

"Grams loved your Dad…"

"Don't interrupt. This is hard enough. Dad always had a strange feeling that joining the group wasn't a good idea, but he figured he would stay just long enough to learn what he could, and then leave. The founders asked him about his family, since they only took natural born witches, Dad lied. He didn't want Grandma, or your Mom involved. He made up a make believe family, and told them this big long story about how they died, and he was the last witch in his family."

"They bought that?"

"Must have, because they let him stay. What Dad didn't know was once a member, you're a member for life. He finally figured it out in time, before he tried to leave. He knew several people who tried to leave, people he called really good friends. When he tried to get in touch with them, he found out they died, or disappeared without a word. He even tried to find them with his power, with no success."

"Wow, the book never told us any of that."

"I know. He never told Grandma everything. One night, by accident, he found out what he was going to be asked to do to become a full fledged member, and how they would do it. One night we was walking to the office, he noticed a light on in a cabin that was off limits. Dads curiosity got the better of him, and he peaked in through a crack, and saw tat it was a guy he knew pretty well. He was taking his final test. Dad watched as this man, who always seemed so nice, kill a totally innocent and unarmed man."

"Wow."

"Wow doesn't cover it. Dad tried to connect with the guy, and he couldn't. The founders entered the guys mind, and forced him to believe whatever they were telling him. Dad knew that he could never hurt and innocent person, so he trained his mind to not believe what the founders would try to put in his head. When Dad's day of the test came, his power would fail. In reality, his power, my power is a passive power, but it can be used to cause harm to people. Anytime you mess with someone's mind it's dangerous, he had to be real careful who he used it on."

"Have you ever hurt anyone with your power. On accident I mean."

"Sure, when I was first learning. Nothing to bad, just would end up giving Mom and Dad a headache by staying in to long, or entering their minds wrong. Nothing more then that. Even though Dad couldn't pass the test, the Founders let him stay. They always needed dedicated members to help collect money, run errands, and get food, that kind of thing. Dad was put in charge of collecting, and selling new member's personal belonging for money. Dad was smart though, he would get fifty dollars for an item, and keep ten for himself."

"The Founders never found out?"

"No. Dad went to pawn brokers or people on the streets. No receipts, no proof of how much they got for the items. Dad was building a fund so when the opportunity came, he would have enough money to run with. That day came sooner then Dad thought when Mom arrived. Dad feel in love at first sight, but feared the worst when he noticed how fast her powers were growing. She was working her way up to the final test faster then most."

"Didn't the members know what they had to do?"

"No. They never told them, and they aren't called the Controllers for no reason. During the final test they put thoughts into your head that tell you what your doing is for the greater good. They can even make you see things that are not real. Once you make the kill, you are under their control forever. You mind is never your own again. The night before Mom was to be tested, Dad took her to see what the final test was. Mom too knew she couldn't go through with it, but didn't know if she would have time to train her brain like Dad did. The next night, Dad projected into her mind, as the controllers tried to make her kill, it failed, and they decided to give her more time."

"How did your Dad figure all this out? With the controllers in their head and all."

"Dad always says it takes not just a strong mind, but a strong heart to withstand the Controllers. Dad's power gave him an extra boost, but it still took a lot to stop his subconscious from believing what his mind was seeing. He also said that it helped to know what they were trying to do. It's harder to trick the brain if you know it's going to happen."

"Your Dad was a very smart man."

"Not to smart. He joined didn't he….Sorry I didn't mean that. Anyway, a few weeks later when Dad was out on one of his selling missions, he snuck Mom out with him, and they just kept on going. The Controllers would find them, but Dad used his power to try to keep track of where they were, so they could be long gone whey they arrived."

"So he could get into their minds?"

"Not really in their minds. Demons and Warlocks don't have minds like regular people. He could get in just enough to see where they were, but that's about it. They would run for another two years before they realized they had been in the same place for over six months, with no trace of the Controllers. They decided to settle down, they found a nice house that in the middle of nowhere. It was nice and hidden from the rest of the world, and with some charms and incantations, nobody could find it without their permission."

"Then you were born?"

"Yea, almost exactly nine months after they moved in. They quickly realized that I wasn't a normal child. Of course I had powers, but when I could balance their check book at the age of four they knew I wasn't just magically talented."

"Wow, I was lucky if I could tie my shoes at that age."

"Well they decided to have me tested, and were told I had a I.Q. of over two hundred. They were told I would probably be in college by the time I was thirteen."

"They were wrong about that."

"Not because I didn't want to. Mom and Dad decided to keep me out of school for as long as possible."

"Why?"

"Several reasons. First they didn't want me to grow up to fast. They didn't want me to be with kids three times my age. They also didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. Put a six year old in Junior High, a few people might notice. They decided to teach me at home. Of course the things they taught me, you couldn't learn in any school. Mom taught me to play the piano, and Dad taught me about astronomy. Then they would teach me about magic, and all that kind of stuff. When I was nine I decided I had enough, and wanted to go to school. I begged and pleaded with them to have me tested again, so they did. I was put in High school, and I was so happy. Most of the kids hated school, but I loved it, I finally got to be around other kids, even if they were eight and nine years older then me."

"Sounds like you were very happy."

"I was for a while. Then I started my sophomore year, and things went crazy. I was in my chemistry class, the second week of the first semester. I felt my Dad reaching out to me, I knew it had to be important, he normally didn't do that, so I raised my had to go to the bathroom, and left. When I got into the bathroom, I closed my eyes to talk with my Dad. He told me they needed to see me, next thing I knew, I was standing in the living room, or at least my mind was."

"Your Dad could do that?"

"No that was Mom's power. She could basically link up with a mind, and cause them to astral project to her location. Only thing is, the only one who could see me was her. I listened to my Dad tell me they had been found. He said that when teachers, or police came to the school to tell me, I needed to act surprised, and above all tell them I had no Grandparents, or family. The Controllers had never been in my mind, so they couldn't track me, or at least that's what I thought at the time, but we still had to be careful."

"What then?"

"What do you mean, what then? You want details of their death too? Fine, I watched as they were punched and kicked my Mom in the head until she was a bloody pulp. They wanted my Dad to tell them where I was. When he refused, I watched as they snapped my Mom's neck, then I saw nothing. I could only hear my Dad's voice, then that was gone too."

Nancy was yelling at them by this time. She couldn't control the emotion that was behind her words. The memory was still so fresh in her mind that it hurt to talk about it. The girls could say nothing, they just let their own tears fall as they waited for Nancy to calm down a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"Don't ever be sorry for telling us how you feel."

"Anyway, I was worried at first that I would be found, but Dad made one last visit to my dreams. He told me that long before I was even born, Grandma had performed a spell, using my picture as a channel, and I was hidden from the Controllers radar. Once he was gone, I vowed to never use my powers again. It wasn't hard to do, It's not like there was anyone I wanted in my dreams to protect me. I just bounced from one foster home to the next."

"Can I ask why? I mean I'm not being bias because your our cousin, but you're a great kid."

"The bad homes didn't want a kid who was smarter then them, and the good homes wanted a kid they could teach things to. They thought high I.Q. meant that I already knew everything. They forgot that I was still just a kid. Please understand, I didn't want you guys in my dream last night. I lost control of my power, it's been a long time since I've used it, and I'm out of practice.

Nancy began to fidget in the bed, and every time she moved her face would contort in pain. Piper got up from the bed, and went downstairs without saying a word to anyone. Arriving back in Nancy's room fifteen minutes later she handed Nancy a tray with two eggs, some toast, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks Piper, but I'm not hungry."

"I know, but your in pain, and we can't help with that unless you eat. I don't think you want a repeat of last nights vomit fest."

Nancy quickly took the tray as the image entered her head. She ate most of her eggs, a few bites of the toast, and then took her pain killer with the orange juice. After handing the tray back to Piper she laid back down and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"We'll leave you alone for a while. Try to get some rest. Yell if you need anything."

"Thanks guys, and listen, I'm so happy that I finally was able to meet you. All my life I've wondered what you guys were like, and you are even better then I imaged. This just isn't the time for us to be together. When I tell Jamie I don't want to stay, don't take it personally, and don't fight it. It's for the best, you understand don't you?"

They said nothing, just kissed Nancy on the forehead, turned and exited her room closing the door behind them.

"I'm going to look on the internet for these people. Nancy said they have groups all over the place, they have to have some way of talking to each other."

"Remember to look for bother the Controllers, and The Powers for Life."

"I'll check the Book of Shadows, I'll bet there had to be something in there about them. No way could Grams come up with a spell to hide Nancy for that long without knowing something about them."

"Good idea. We have to find something. I'm not giving up Nancy without a huge fight. Unfortunately I have to go to work for a little while. I want you guys to call me the minute you find anything. I should be back in about three hours."

The girls went their separate ways, each of them determined to find everything, and anything the could about this group. None of them were going to give up on Nancy, no matter what she said.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Several hours later Piper came downstairs, Book Of Shadows in hand. She entered the dining room, plopped herself down in a chair across from Phoebe, who was still typing away on her laptop. 

"Find anything?"

"Will, I found a site on the Powers For Life; but I couldn't find anything that would help. It's mostly just a recruiting site letting people know that 'THEY CAN HELP'. I was about to close the page, and search some more when I saw this."

Piper got up out of her chair and stood behind Phoebe who pointed to a strange looking icon in the bottom corner of the screen.

"It's a link that send me to a screen to leave messages to the webmaster, but there is another link on that page marked Controllers. I clicked on it, but it requires a password to get in. I'm trying to bypass it now. Any luck with the Book Of Shadows?"

"Some. I found Controllers. Their only real power is to persuade good witches to use their powers on innocent people. They use these meeting, at least that's what they call them, but it's actually a mind game they play. They implant thoughts into their victims heads telling them that what they are doing to right, and will help everyone. My guess is Nancy was right, because Paul and Sarah saw what was really going on, they never let the images sink in. The rest we already know. Nancy was pretty much right on the money."

Piper was cut off by the sound of the computer making a sound. They turned their attention back to the computer screen and saw a message flashing across the front.

**BYPASS COMPLETE: ACCESS ACCEPTED**

"Hey, I'm in. Now let's look and see what these Controllers are up to. Look at this Piper. It's a message board for all the Controllers. No wonder you need a password to get in. They need to keep it safe from unwelcome eyes, like ours. You know, there is this really great message board on SafeSearchers. It has all these great people on it, and they talk about all kinds of stuff like…"

"Phoebe, tell me later, right now let's concentrate on this board!"

"Oh, right, sorry. Well, it looks like there are about fifty or so Controllers. At least one for each state. Let's look and see if the one in our area has anything interesting to say. Hey here he is, it says;"

* * *

**TO ALL LEADERS:**

**I HAVE ALMOST FOUND THE CHARMED ONES. WE WERE RIGHT, LETTING GIRL GO. SHE HAS LED US RIGHT TO THEM. I AM WORKING FOR ONE OF THEM RIGHT NOW, AND WILL LET YOU KNOW THEIR EXACT LOCATION WITHIN DAYS!**

**BOB**

**S.F. LEADER**

* * *

"Piper do we know a Bob?"

"That's the name of the guy I hired to help run the club. I can't believe this, now I have to go through the interviewing process all over again."

"Piper focus, the important thing right now is that he doesn't know where we live, or they would already be here. When does he work again?"

"Tonight, why?"

"Well we better call Prue and come up with a plan. This message was left yesterday. So he thinks he's closer to having all us together."

"Should we tell Nancy?"

"No way. She might get even more worried because they are so close and try to run. Physically and emotionally she can't handle that."

They quickly got on the phone with Prue and filled her in on what they had found. After rushing through the last of her work, Prue ran into Jack's office, asked him to cover for her, and without waiting for a response ran to her car driving home as fast as she legally could.

"Well the book says you have to have a strong mind, and heart, and I'm sure we do. So we have to do like Paul did and make them think that they have us convinced to use our powers on innocent people. Then when they least expect it, we'll use our powers on them."

"Prue your babbling. I think your hanging around Phoebe to much."

"Hey, what that suppose to mean?"

"Guy's come on. Don't you get it? These are low level demons. The only real reason no one has been able to kill them, is because the book says that a surviving member of a victim's family must both be a witch, and say the spell. We just have to weaken them long enough to say the spell, and make them go away for good."

"According to the book, once you kill a Controller, any witches that were turned to warlocks by him, will revert back. They didn't willfully use their powers, so they are not full blown bad."

"Great, we have a plan. Piper, why don't you call Dan and see if he can sit with Nancy. She can't be left alone. Once these demons are gone, Nancy won't be afraid to stay with us."

"Good I kind of like not being the youngest in the house."

Piper went to the phone and called Dan. Several minutes later she returned to her sisters, who were reading through the book one more time.

"He'll be here in about an hour."

"Good, now call Bob and set the plan in motion. Phoebe and I will head down to the club and set things up."

As Piper turned to the pone, and Prue and Phoebe each grabbed their coats a voice in the distance came though loud and clear.

"Please don't do this. I don't want you hurt because of me."

They each turned around to see a very tired looking Nancy sitting on the top of stairs, tears running down her face.

"Nancy how long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough to know that I lead them to you. I guess the cloak wore off when Grandma died. Their mind games are stronger then you can ever imagine. Dad had to practice for a long time to get strong enough to fight off their images. Mom only survived because Dad was talking to her, in her mind. I know what you want to try, but I don't think you know what your getting into."

"Nancy, don't worry we have it covered. Besides we're not going up against all of them, just the one in our area. Once we destroy him, the others won't dare come after us."

"Wrong! Once you call Bob, he'll tell the others faster then you can blink an eye. If you think the others aren't going to show up to watch you guys be tested your nuts. I'm talking thirty, if not all fifty will be there."

Although the girls had not realized this, they had to convince Nancy that they would be fine, so they put on brave faces and acted like this was not new news.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. We can take care of ourselves, we just have to STICK TOGETHER. After we take care of this problem you won't need to be afraid anymore."

Nancy shook her head, stood up from the stairs slowly, and turned making her way back to her room. Once inside she closed the door and slid down to the floor, her back against the door. Closing her eyes she silently prayed.

"Mom, Dad, if you can hear me, please stop them. I can't watch them die too…"

Phoebe was about to go after Nancy, but Prue grabbed her by the arm, keeping her in her place.

"Let her go. It will do no good to talk to her now. She is going to worry until this is over. Piper make the call, I want this finished, one way or another, tonight."

With a shaky hand Piper picked up the phone and dialed the number that Bob had provided.

"Hi boss what can I do for you?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID. Is something wrong?"

"No sorry. I just wanted to know if you could come in early. We have a new band showing up tonight, and we have a lot of work to do before hand. I can't get the rest of the staff to come in, so it would just be you, me, and my sisters. I just hope that's enough hands to take care of everything."

"Don't worry Piper. I'm sure we'll have ENOUGH HANDS to handle everything."

Bob replied as he hung up the phone with a smile on his face. Walking over to his computer he quickly logged onto the message board. Back at the manor Phoebe stayed connected and watched as the message from Bob appeared on the screen only moments after he hung up with Piper;

* * *

**ATTENTION ALL**

**COME ONE COME ALL**

**CHARMED ONE'S TEST TONIGHT**

**4:00 PM**

**BE THERE TO SEE THE FUN!**

**BOB**

**S.F. LEADER**

* * *

The girls watched as one by one over thirty responses came through all saying that they would be there, and the number of responses kept rising.

"I'll bet when all is said and done all fifty will be there. Now what?"

"We do just like we planned. Phoebe and I will go to the club now. As soon as Dan shows up, make sure to tell him to leave Nancy alone. Tell him not to go upstairs, unless Nancy yell for yelp. She is too upset and knowing him, he would want to help. Make something up if you have to. Then get to the Club as soon as possible."

Piper agreed and watched as her two sister left not even going upstairs to say goodbye to Nancy. Once Dan arrived Piper told him that Nancy was sound asleep and would probably be out for the rest of the night. She told him they had given her a pain killer that knocks her out completely, and to only go up if she calls. Dan agreed without question, kissed Piper goodbye and then made himself comfortable on the couch ready to watch the ball game on TV.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

Around 4:00 Bob showed up at the club. He walked in as casual as humanly, or in his case demonly as possible. Walking over to Piper, who was casually sitting at the bar talking with her sisters, each of them trying to look as if it was just a normal day. 

"Bob, it's about time, ready to get to work?"

"Sorry I'm late boss, but I picked up a few extra hands to help us out. Hope you don't mind."

The girls got up off their chairs and turned toward the door. Several people walked in, and they started to back away. They turned around to run in the direction of the back door, but bumped into another group that was coming from there. They looked around the room, trying to find anyway of not becoming trapped, but noticed that they formed a circle around them. They had nowhere to move, let alone run. They instantly could feel images being forced into their minds. It was a lot harder then they thought to keep from believing the images that they was floating around in the minds.

They saw innocent people, killing innocent people. They saw what looked like normal people, changing into demons before their very eyes. They could hear people in the background, telling them to, kill him, it will save hundreds of innocent lives.

"Who do we need to kill? Who will hurt all these innocent people?"

Prue asked quickly, hoping that the Controllers would believe they would do as they asked, and stop projecting the images. She looked over toward Bob, and saw a body being thrown into the circle. The fight that the girls were dealing with in their heads became a piece of cake when they recognized who it was.

"Darryl?"

The girls knew this man, they knew they could, and would never harm him. He had become like their big brother, and was always looking out for them, did they actually expect them to hurt him. They looked at each other and signaled that they were all still alright, and their minds were still their own.

"Come on, we don't have all day. Join us or you will die, along with your precious Nancy."

Anger took over inside Piper as she raised her hands to Darryl. Images started to float through her mind again, it took ever ounce of strength she had left to take her focus off of Darryl. At the last second, she took a deep breath and froze the entire room. Instantly the images stopped, and Prue took the chance to move Darryl out of harms way. Once they knew Darryl was safely hidden behind the bar, Prue moved the Controllers into a tight group.

"Alright guys back up. This is going to be messy."

Piper and Phoebe backed up as far as possible and watched as Prue focused her eyes up to the ceiling, dropping several large cement blocks on the top of the Controllers heads. With many of them knocked unconscious, and other wounded badly, the girls joined hands and began to say the spell;

**THIS IS MY MIND **

**THIS IS MY POWER **

**BANISH THIS EVIL **

**FREE THEIR FOLLOWERS**

They continued to say the spell, but noticed that nothing was happening. Some of the Controllers were beginning to come to their senses and if the girls didn't figure out what went wrong, they knew they would be toast.

Piper tried to freeze them again, but they had become immune to her magic. Piper thought back to the book, 'The spell must be read by a victim's surviving family member.' They qualified, so why wasn't it working? As if coming out of a daze the answer came to her.

"I think I know what's wrong. We need Nancy. She is an immediate member of a victim. Maybe we can call to her, somehow."

Before they could open their mouths their minds began to rind with words.

_"I'm with you!"_

"Guys please tell me you hear that too?"

Piper was in a blind panic as she thought that maybe the Controllers thoughts were getting to her again.

"It's Nancy Piper. She's with us. Let's give it another try."

Once again they joined hands, but this time they closed their eyes and focused on saying the spell with Nancy.

**_THIS IS MY MIND _**

**_THIS IS MY POWER _**

**_BANISH THIS EVEIL _**

**_FREE THEIR FOLLOWERS_**

They repeated the spell over and over again, each time they said the spell more and more Controllers would disappear. The last to go was Bob, and like many other demons or warlocks before him, he had to have the last word.

"This isn't over, we'll be back. We will start over, but we will be back. Next time no choices, YOU DIE!"

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good job Nancy."

Prue kept quiet, expecting to hear Nancy in their heads, but instead heard a sound of a groan coming from behind the bar.

"Darryl!"

They had almost forgotten that he had been there. Quickly cutting him loose, they helped him to stand, while brushing off the dust that got on his cloths.

"Darryl, we are so sorry. Are you alright?"

"I just came by to see how things were with you guys. These guys grabbed me from behind."

"They weren't exactly guys."

They were about to explain, when Darryl put up his hands to stop them.

"Stop! I don't want to know. Remember a need to know basis. I'm out of here."

They all silently laughed and then left the club themselves laughing out loud. They couldn't believe that Bob had been so stupid. He wanted them turned bad so bad, he didn't even remember that the club was closed for the weekend, so they could do inventory. There was no band to set up for.

"Demons are so gullible when they are on a mission of evil."

Piper laughed to herself, while driving home in her car, alone. They each wondered how Nancy knew to be there, at that moment, but knew they wouldn't get the answers till they could get home and talk to her. They only prayed that Nancy didn't hear want Bob had said, sometimes demons could have such big mouths.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

Arriving home they thanked Dan for his help, and said goodbye, Piper taking a few extra minutes to thank him personally. With that Dan left, and they headed upstairs to Nancy's room. Upon entering Nancy's room they were slightly surprised to find her awake and sitting up in bed. Her eyes were very tired, and she looked a little drained. 

"Nancy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm just a little tired. Haven't used that much power in a long time. Takes a lot out of me."

They exchanged smiles as the girls sat down on the edge of Nancy's bed.

"So were you there the whole time?"

"Yes. Do you really think I would let you go without me there in some way? Listen, I don't want you to think I'm not grateful for what you have done, but this changes nothing. I'm still planning on leaving after tomorrow."

"But why? The Controllers are gone."

"You heard him as well as I did. They will start over and come back. This is a never ending circle. All you did was buy me time to hide again. Maybe I can look at the Book Of Shadows and figure out a way to cloak myself from them for a while, like Grandma did."

The three ladies looked at each other with large smiles on their faces. Nancy was very confused, and slightly offended. Do they want me to go? Are they happy about this? She thought to herself until Phoebe took Nancy's hand in hers.

"Bob only thinks that they will be back. They all do. They all do. That's why the vanquish was so easy. They didn't fight back. They thought that once they were vanquished they could just come back, start over, and move on. They didn't know that we had the secret ingredient to their vanquish to hell. You."

"I don't understand?"

Prue moved next to Phoebe to help explain.

"You see Nancy, the trick to permanently vanquishing them is to have a surviving member of a victims family not only say the spell, but also be a witch. That extra ingredient makes them gone for good. Although your Dad was our Uncle, the fact that we never met him is what made it a problem to do it alone. We have no real connection to him, except through you."

Nancy sat and mulled this over. She was really starting to feel tired but kept holding Phoebe's hand until she fell fast asleep.

Morning came and Prue got up late, knowing that she could sleep in a little while longer. She had told the people at work that she wouldn't be in today, since Nancy's social worker, Jamie, would be over today of a house visit.

Prue was surprised when she walked downstairs and found Phoebe not only up, but showered and fully dressed. She usually wasn't up until well after noon if she could help it, but here she was sitting at the computer typing away like a mad woman.

"Hey Pheebs, your up early. How come?'

"Who can sleep with all that's going on today. I figured I would start the morning off with a hot shower for a change, then pass the time by talking with some of my internet buddies on this really great message board. Just give me a minute, and I'll be off."

Prue leaned over Phoebe's shoulder reading while she typed away.

**

* * *

**

Well Guys, have to go. BIG SIS is up and playtime is over. Gary, Larry, and Jethro.. talk to all you guys later.

**Phoebe **

**THE CHARMED ONE**

* * *

"Phoebe, you're named the Charmed One? Couldn't that be a little dangerous?"

"No way! People think I'm called the Charmed One because I'm so charming. Besides, this is no ordinary message board. It's Safesearchers. It's a clean and hassle-free internet site. Any harassing and you get kicked off. It's great."

"Yea, I can see you met a lot of guys on the board."

"Hey, those aren't just any guys, their friends, and in some ways family. We talk about real stuff. You know, I have a mind too, and I do know how to use it."

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time."

"What are you giving Phoebe a hard time about now Prue?"

Turning to the sound of her name Prue and Phoebe saw Piper walking down the stairs with Nancy at her side. Prue headed to the stairs to help get Nancy down. She took hold of Nancy's arm, and helped her maintain her balance, as she took each step one at a time.

"How you feeling?"

"Better thanks."

Just as Nancy made it down the final step, she jumped slightly when the doorbell rang. Taking a breath she began to make her way toward the den.

"I'll get it. It must be Jamie."

Phoebe finished closing up her laptop, and clearing it off the table, before heading to the door. Opening it she was greeted by a smiling blond haired woman in her mid-thirties.

"Jamie, hi it's nice to see you again."

"Phoebe nice to see you too. May I come in?"

"Oh God I'm sorry. Of course come on in."

Jamie entered the den and found Piper and Prue helping Nancy to get comfortable on the couch. She walked over to Prue, shook her hand, followed by Pipers.

"Would you like some coffee Jamie?"

"That would be great Piper. You know what would be even better? If Prue, you could get me some cream, and Phoebe how about some sugar?"

When none of them moved, Nancy looked at them all, smiling because none of them got the hint.

"That means get out guys. She want to talk to me alone."

Piper grabbed Prue and Phoebe dragging them into the kitchen. Piper began to make the coffee, as Prue and Phoebe hung around the doorway trying to listen to what was going on in the other room.

"Guys cut it out. They'll call when their ready for us."

"What do you think she is going to say?"

"I'm not sure Pheebs, but when I went in her room to help her downstairs, she seemed, I don't know different. Almost happier."

Prue and Phoebe exchanged looks, and then helped to get the tray ready, while continuing to try to listen to the conversation in the other room. The tow of them jumped when a voice came bellowing from the other room.

"Alright you guys. You can stop trying to listen in. We're done, you can come back in now."

Picking up the tray with the coffee, and a glass of juice for Nancy, they headed back into the den. As they entered they noticed that Jamie was still taking some notes before she looked back up at the girls. Grabbing a coffee off the tray, she took a sip and waited for them to get comfortable.

"Well I've heard Nancy's side of the story. Now I need to ask you guys a few questions before I can make a final decision."

Nancy grabbed her juice off the tray and sat back taking a sip, loving the confused expression of all three of their faces.

"Now how do you guys feel about Nancy living her on a permanent basis?"

"Well we left the decision up to Nancy. We all want her to stay, but if she isn't comfortable with us, or she feels that there is something better out there, then we don't want to stand in her way."

"What makes you think that Nancy would want to live anywhere else but here?"

They each looked at each other not knowing what to say, they were trapped. It wasn't like they could tell Jamie that Nancy didn't feel safe because of all the demon attacks that go on in this family. After thinking for a second Phoebe came up with the best response she could.

"With everything that happened to Nancy, she has been a little jumpy. We have tried our best to show her that we love her, and want her. We asked on a few occasions how she felt about living with us. She said she didn't want to answer at the time. She wanted to think about it."

"Prue for all intense purposes you are the head of the family. Are you willing to become Nancy's legal guardian, and take on all the responsibilities of raising her as if she were your real daughter?"

"Of course I am. I know that I will never be able to take our Aunts place, but I would try to show her all the love and support that Aunt Sarah, and Uncle Paul would have. I…I mean we all know what it's like to loose our mother, ours died when we were all very young. We feel that we can help Nancy through the rough times, and help celebrate the happy ones."

Jamie wrote down what Prue said, then turned the pages of her day planner. She took several seconds to study it before she opened her mouth again, she was making the girls very nervous.

"How does a month from today sound?"

"For?"

"Your court case of course. This will give me plenty of time to file all the necessary paperwork. I will also need to run everything past my boss, and get the right signatures made. The court case won't be anything but a formality. I think it would be best if Prue was named the legal guardian. She is the oldest, and brings the most income into the family. I mean, Piper owns her own night club, but independent businesses are not always a steady form of income. Phoebe you are unemployed at this time, so that is out of the question. However, we will need them there to show the family support will be there. Without a husband we need to show that Nancy will not be on her own if you have to work late…excreta."

"Not a problem."

"You guys will also have to take care of a few things before we go to court. I have a list here, some of it might take a little time, so I suggest you get started on it as soon as possible."

She handed the list to Prue as the three girls stood from their chairs and showed Jamie the door. It seemed like they couldn't get rid of her fast enough. After the door was closed, they walked back into the den to find Nancy doubled over with laughter.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces. It's priceless. A real Kodak moment. Don't look so surprised guys."

They each sat down not knowing what to say. Phoebe being typical Phoebe just said what was on her mind.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well I had a few visitors last night. Phoebe you should know that Grams was the one who made sure you could fine me. Apparently ever since she died she was with me almost 24/7. When she realized that the situation was getting way out of control, and noticed that I was giving up hope, she knew it was time to get you guys involved."

"Typical Grams. Always waiting till the last minute to fill us in"

"Second, my parents stopped by last night. After they let me yell at them for twenty minutes, for not coming sooner, they explained a few things to me. Basically they said that it wasn't necessary for me to keep that promise anymore. They said they felt responsible for what happened to me, because they made me make that promise to stay away. They want to do everything in their power to make sure I'm not hurt again, and they knew I wouldn't stay without their blessing."

"When you say visit?"

"They came to me in a dream. I just wish I could have hugged them, but they were in the form of spirits. I guess you guys are stuck with me. If you still want me?"

No answer was necessary, the girls simply got up from their seats and pulled Nancy into one of the biggest group hugs she had ever had in her entire life. They didn't break apart until they heard Nancy let out a small whimper.

"Oh God, sorry we got carried away and forgot."

"No don't be sorry. This ouch is a good ouch."

"Well we have a lot of work to do before next month. This list Jamie gave me has a lot on it. We need to get Nancy set up in a full Physical Therapy program. We need to have her school information transferred to here. We also need to have a more permanent living arrangement."

"What's wrong with my room as it is?"

"Nothing, except it still looks like a guest room. We need to buy you some new cloths, you don't have much. We also decided that you get to decorate your room anyway you want. Maybe a few posters, and any pictures that you want to hang on the wall."

"We get to go shopping?"

Nancy voiced was filled with a great deal of excitement. The girls had to laugh, because this was the first real sign that a teenage girl was going to be living with them.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

Over the course of the next month, the girls took Nancy on several shopping trips. They picked out a new dresser, a full size mirror, and Nancy got to pick her own sheets and blankets for her bed. Prue splurged and brought Nancy a portable CD player, and gave her a gift certificate to buy as many CD's as she could with $100.00. 

While all this was wonderful, she had the most fun with Phoebe, who was put in charge of taking her cloths shopping. Phoebe had great fashion, and knew what would be perfect for a 13 year old girl. For Nancy it was like Christmas. For the past several years she had been living on hand-me-downs, and donated cloths. To have cloths personally picked out for her, was a great thrill.

The one thing Nancy didn't like was starting a full Physical Therapy program. Prue spent a lot of time finding the right program for Nancy. She need one that would be tough on Nancy, because at times Nancy was very set in her ways for a 13 year old, but she also needed to find someone who would be patient and understanding.

After looked for almost two weeks, Prue was coming down to the deadline. Nancy had to be in the program before going to court. With only a few places left on the list, Prue finally found the perfect place. Nancy went for the first session, kicking and screaming, with one week to spare. She met her therapist, and was surprised to find out her name was also Jamie, and as much as she tried to hate her, she found that she liked Jamie. After the first few sessions, Nancy stopped fighting, knowing that she wasn't going to win.

Finally the day of the court hearing arrived. The morning was filled with a lot of fear, as the girls rushed through their showers so they could spend extra time picking out just the right outfits to impress the Judge. When Prue was through she went to Nancy's room to help her get ready. Opening the door she found the room was empty, and many of Nancy's new outfits were spread across an unmade bed.

After searching the house several times, Prue walked into the kitchen and looked out the window above the sink. Breathing a sigh of relief, she noticed Nancy sitting on the back porch swing. Quickly she walked out the back door and approached Nancy.

"It's time to get ready."

She stood next to the swing, and waited for a response. Nancy was sitting with her back to Prue, and was staring out into space. Turning around she lifted her eyes to Prue, who immediately noticed that Nancy had been crying.

"Nancy what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Nancy slid over giving room for Prue to sit down next to her. Nancy was hesitant to answer, but knew she had to. Prue pulled her into a hug, and let her take a few breaths before she began to explain. Nancy put her head on Prue's shoulder, trying not to let her tears land on Prue's shirt. Without lifting her head, she spoke in a quiet, and shaky voice.

"If the judge doesn't let me stay, will I still get to see you guys?"

"What makes you think the judge will say no?"

"My life seems to be full of so many ups and downs. Just when things get good, something, or someone bad makes my world come crashing down."

"Well cheer up, maybe the bad will just be a demon attack!"

Nancy quickly pulled away from Prue, she couldn't believe that Prue had just said that. After looking into Prue's eyes, and noticing the huge smile on Prue's face, she knew she was only cracking a joke, still it was weird. How could someone joke about demons? After several more thoughts popped into Nancy's head, she too cracked a small smile.

"Nancy, we are family, and not just because we share some of the same blood. Family is what you make it out to be. Piper, Phoebe, and I have a family that is much larger then just the three of us. Of course, now it includes you, but many of our friends are as close an just as important to us, as each other. The Judge will say yes, because he will see how much we love each other, and need each other. Now come on, which of your new dresses do you want to wear?"

"Maybe the blue one. Speaking of new cloths, just to let you know, if he doesn't let me stay, I'm taking my cloths!"

Nancy flashed a devious smile, as she took off as quick as he little body would let her. She ran a little to fast for Prue's liking, but instead of yelling to slow down, Prue took off after her.

They arrived at the court house very early, found out where they needed to be, and took a seat waiting patiently for their names to be called. At exactly 1:00 someone came into the hall and yelled;

"HALLIWELL?"

The girls stood up, took each others hands, and followed him into the court room. Prue kept a strong hold of Nancy's hand as they walked to their seats and sat down. Only minutes later, Jamie entered the court room, apologizing for being late.

"I'm so sorry. I was in court with another case, and it ran long."

"No problem. We just got in here."

Prue watched as Jamie pulled out a few folders from her briefcase, placing them on the table in front of them. Just as she put her briefcase on the floor, under the table the bailiff bellowed.

"ALL RISE COURT IS NOW IN SESSION THE HONORABLE MICHAEL R. RIZZO PRESIDING."

The ladies stood as the judge's door opening. A tall man with dark brown hair, and kind brown eyes entered the room. Nancy could tell he was a man of great intelligence, and prayed that Prue was right about family. She watched in amazement as he walked over to the bailiff, took a file from him, and proceeded to his seat. The judge placed her file on his large desk, adjusted his long black robe, and then picked up his gavel. Sitting down, he pounded his gavel on the desk and took a moment to open up the file and clear his throat.

"Be seated ladies. Well let's see what we have here. Petition for custody transfer from the State of California to one Miss Prudence Halliwell. Is she present?"

"Yes Your Honor."

Prue calmly stood for a moment and then sat back down.

"Is Miss Jamie Sumner, Department of Children and Family Services present?"

"Yes Your Honor."

Jamie stood up out of her chair, but unlike Prue, she remained standing. Nancy took a deep breath, she knew this was it. Hearing what Jamie thought would make or break the judge's decision. She breathed a little sigh of relief as she saw Jamie turn her head to look at Nancy, gave her a little wink of her eye and a small smile, before turning her attention back to the judge.

"Miss Sumner, you have been observing the Halliwells for just a little over a month now. What are your findings?"

"Well Your Honor, as you can see from my report, they have complied with every request I have made. They have made all proper arrangements with regards to Nancy's health. She sees a doctor twice a week, and a physical therapist three times a week. They have also accommodated her with all the proper home requirements necessary. Of course the most important things you will not find in any report."

The judge put the file down, took off his glasses, and looked at Jamie with a questioning look.

"Explain!"

"Their house if full of a great deal of love. When you enter their home you can feel that they don't just love each other, they care about each other. Not just because they have to, but because they want to."

"I see. Thank you, be seated. Miss Halliwell. Well I guess in this case I better be more specific. Miss Prudence Halliwell."

Prue cringed, only her Grams called her Prudence, and that was usually when she was in trouble. Non the less she stood tall, and faced the judge.

"You share a home with your sisters. Is that correct?"

"Yes Your Honor."

"Is this a permanent arrangement, or temporary?"

"I don't understand Your Honor?"

"I mean, are you planning on moving out anytime soon?"

"No Your Honor. You see at first my sisters and I moved into our home to save money, and to make sure the house we grew up in stayed in the family. Our house has been in our family for generations. However now, Your Honor, we stay together because we want to. Piper and myself could move out, and take care of ourselves quite well. Even Phoebe, who lived on her own in New York for almost a year, could take care of herself, but we CHOOSE to be together."

"I understand. Do your sisters support your decision to gain custody of Nancy?"

"YES YOUR HONOR!"

Both Piper and Phoebe stood up momentarily, flashing their biggest smiles at the judge, before sitting back down.

"I see. Miss Halliwell, in your hear of hearts do you really feel that you can provide Nancy with the love and care that is necessary to raise a happy normal child?"

"Normal? What is normal to one is not normal to another. I'm not saying that our family is perfect, sure we'll make mistakes, but we'll learn from them, and become better people. I promise Your Honor that if you let Nancy have us, we will do everything to make sure she is SAFE and HAPPY."

"Thank you. Be seated. Now would the youngest Halliwell please rise?"


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

Nancy still have trouble getting up from a seated position. Pure and Phoebe who sat on either side of her, each took a hold of Nancy's arms. Piper stood up, and got behind Nancy, grabbed the back of her chair, ready to clear it out of the way in case she did fall. They judge watched and observed how the ladies worked together, and each took care to make sure that Nancy was steady on her feet, before they sat back down. 

"Are you alright to stand Nancy?"

"Yes sir….I mean Your Honor."

"Nancy do you know the difference between the truth and a lie?"

"Of course I do Your Honor."

"Can you explain it to me?"

"A lie is something that is not true, a falsehood. The truth is something that corresponds with facts, or reality. People usually tell lies to deceive somebody, or to hide the truth. You must always tell the truth in court. Your Honor may I ask you a question"

"Of course."

"You have read my file correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that I have an I.Q. of over 200. Is it really necessary to speak to me as if I were a child who doesn't understand?"

Prue clasped her hands together and lowed her head, silently praying. Challenging a judge was not the best idea, it certainly wouldn't help their case. She peaked her eyes up, while still keeping her head down and saw a smile on the judge's face.

"Believe me Nancy, I totally agree with you. I shouldn't have to ask these questions, but in the eyes of the law you are still a child. Some children, no matter how smart they think they are, or other people say they are, don't know the difference between the truth and a lie. If you would like me to believe everything you tell me, I had to make sure you truly understand. Alright?"

"Yes Your Honor. Sorry I asked."

"Don't be sorry. You can ask anything you want, it's the best way to learn. Now I want you to be totally straight with me. At anytime, since you've been living with the Halliwells have you felt in danger, or unloved?"

Nancy thought for a moment. She knew she couldn't lie in court, but she couldn't exactly talk to the man about demons. She decided to be honest in a different way.

"Yes."

The girls looked at her in shock. She wasn't really doing this. Piper raised her hands getting ready to freeze the room. If they even thought for one minute she would say the word demon, or witch, they would do everything they could to stop her.

"When?"

"When I first arrived. It's no secret that my life before arriving home wasn't the greatest. I didn't exactly trust anyone, everyone before them would lie to me. If you had told me 'It won't hurt', or 'I won't hurt you', I wouldn't have believed even you."

"How have they helped you with that?"

"They were very patient with me. They would ask if they could tuck me in at night. They asked if they could give me a hug or a kiss. Mostly they gave me time, and privacy, they even knock before they come into my room. I've never had that before. Love is very hard for me to express, even harder sometimes for me to understand. I know they do love me, but I don't always understand why. I'm learning that knowing why isn't always important, and their helping me to be able to express it a little better."

"How would you feel about Prue being your guardian?"

"It really doesn't matter to me who you appoint my guardian. They each help me in different ways. While it's true that Prue is the oldest, and the strictest, Piper, and Phoebe help just as much. Prue keeps me focused, she won't put up with any of my B.S…I'm sorry Your Honor. Can I say that?"

The judge nodded his head yes, and had to crack a smile.

"Even when I don't want to do something, and Prue knows it, she makes me do it anyway."

"Give me an example."

"Things like my Physical Therapy. I hate going, I don't think I need it, but Prue say's I do. No matter how much I kick and scream, and refuse to eat my dinner, she still makes me go. Basically she keeps me focused, so that I can take care of the things that need to be done, and then I can have fun."

"And Piper and Phoebe, how do they help?"

"Piper teaches me all about feeling, and how important it is to use them. She makes it OK to cry. She also makes it alright to ask for help when I need it. That's really new to me, but everyday she reminds me that as a family we do things for each other, and don't judge each other. Phoebe helps me to have fun. She's like a big kid, a responsible big kid. Sometimes she takes me to therapy and I beg her to let me skip it."

"Does she ever let you?"

"Are you kidding, heck no. For lots of reasons."

"Like?"

"Well first of all she knows that it's important for me to go, she knows I won't get better if I don't do the work. Second of all Prue would be upset with both of us if I didn't go. Prue has been Phoebe's surrogate Mom since their Mom died when she was three. Just like a child doesn't want to disappoint their parent, she doesn't want to let Prue down. But, what kind of kid would I be if I didn't try to get away with stuff. We usually end up compromising. She promises that if I don't fight going, and don't become to difficult once we get there, we can get ice cream after, or go to the movies. She helps me be a kid, I've almost forgotten how to do that."

"If you could pick one of them though, who would it be?"

"Well it doesn't matter who it is, it's more important that we are a family. So lucky for me I don't have to pick, that's your job. I wouldn't want to take your job from you. At least not till I'm a whole lot older."

Everyone in the room got a kick out of this, including the judge. The judge could tell that Nancy was being sincere, and had no real reason to lie.

"Alright I've reached my decision. Nancy why don't you have a seat."

Nancy took Prue's hand and sat down. She looked into Prue's eyes and saw tears, but she knew they were tears of happiness. The ladies all joined hands and listed to what the judge had to say.

"I will grant custody of Nancy to Prudence Halliwell under one condition. I see from your records that as of yet you are not back in school. As soon as your physically able, you are to return to the classroom. You have a very gifted young mind Nancy. I don't want it to go to waste. Understood?"

"Yes!"

All the girls yelled as they raised from their chairs, and formed a big group hug.

"Good! Case dismissed."

They released from their group hug and turned to thank Jamie, who was already packing away her files, for her glowing recommendation. After each of them gave her a big hug, she shook their hands and left in a hurry to get to her next court appearance. The girls decided to head home, and have a quiet evening enjoying a movie, and pizza.


	9. CHAPTER NINE

Arriving home they noticed a man standing on the front porch. Piper and Phoebe walked ahead to the door, as Prue helped Nancy out of the car, and toward the house. 

"May we help you?"

The man turned around and looked up from his clipboard.

"Is this the Halliwell residence? I have a certified letter for a Miss Phoebe Halliwell."

"I'm Phoebe."

"Sign here please Miss."

After signing her name and handing the man a five dollar bill Phoebe helped walk Nancy up the stairs as Piper unlocked the front door. Walking inside they headed toward the den.

"What did you get Pheebs?"

"I think I know, but I'll be back in a few minutes to tell you."

Piper took Phoebe's place beside Nancy and they watched as Phoebe entered the kitchen. Nancy was in some pain, but was mostly tired, and was more then happy when they sat her on the couch to get some rest. Nancy's comfort didn't last long as they heard yelling coming from the kitchen.

**"YAHOOOOOOOO, I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!"**

Phoebe came running out of the kitchen and nearly knocked over Piper who was heading into the kitchen. Grabbing Piper by the arm she ran over to Prue and showed her letter into Prue's hand.

**"I GOT IN!"**

"Got into what?"

"Read it for yourself!"

* * *

Dear Miss Halliwell,

I am pleased to inform you that your application has been accepted for the nursing program at The University Hospital. Please fill out the enclosed forms and return them to our office as soon as possible. We look forward to seeing you in our fall semester.

Sincerely

The Board Of Admissions

* * *

"Phoebe when did you apply?"

"When we got back from L.A. I finally know what I want to do with my life guys. I'm going to be a nurse. I especially have you to thank."

Phoebe sat down next to Nancy and planted a big sloppy kiss on Nancy's cheek.

"Me? Why me? What did I do?"

"You came into your lives. Seeing how much you have changed because of all the help that doctors and nurses gave you at the hospital made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. Without you I would never know the joy of helping others the way that I do now."

"Phoebe, you save people from demons and warlocks all the time."

"This is different. This is something I don't have to hide, and get to do on a daily basis."

"Well I'm glad getting hurt has helped someone beside me get stronger."

"No, I didn't mean.."

"Don't worry Pheebs, I know what you meant. I'm very proud of you. I think we should celebrate. Piper you told me I could go to P3 as long as Prue was there right?"

Piper nodded her head yes and then they all turned to Prue waiting for her approval.

"So if my new guardian doesn't mind, can we please go to P3 tonight?"

"Nancy, I may be your guardian on paper, but we are all your guardian where it counts. In our hearts. Let's party!"

They each jumped for joy then headed to their rooms to find the perfect outfit before heading to the club. Nancy had never been to P3 before, and was very excited that her first time would be a celebration of family. She was thrilled when she found out that Smash Mouth would be performing tonight, and she got to hear them live. She had never even been to a live concert before.

Little by little Nancy was learning to open up her heart and life to the girls. She still had many battles ahead of her, but each figured that a famous man once said:

_'ONE SMALL STEP FOR MAN IS A GIANT LEAP FOR MANKIND'_

In their case it was

**ONE SMALL STEP FOR NANCY **

**IS A GIANT LEAP TO BECOMING A FAMILY!**


	10. CHAPTER TEN

This marks the end of my second story in my series. 

I have yet to receive any reviews for this story, and am not sure if I should contine with my series.

Please review if you like it, or even review if you don't like it.

Once again the only caracters that belong to me are Nancy, Jamie, and anyone besides the Charmed one's and the Cast of caracters that Connie Burge has created. Michael R. Rizzo is a real person, just not a Judge, please don't use him without my permission, he's family, in every sence of the word.

Thank You

If people do want more please say so then:

**COMING SOON**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**FIRST DAYS CAN BE A BTCH!**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE...

JUST A QUICK NOTE TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I HAVE UPDATED MY SERIES AND ADDED THE NEXT INSTALLMENT MY SERIES NOW INCLUDES FIVE STORIES:

CHAPTER 1 MISSING FAMILY CHAPTER 2 SHOULD I STAY, OR, SHOULD I GO?  
CHAPTER 3 FIRST DAY'S CAN BE A B?TCH!  
CHAPTER 4 BRAINY REWARDS

AND THE NEWEST CHAPTER:

CHAPTER 5 DOWN, BUT, NOT OUT!

PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


End file.
